


dear percy, i like you

by aredtricycle



Series: dear percy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Set between BotL and TLO, love letter, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/pseuds/aredtricycle
Summary: annabeth writes out her feelings in a letter to her best friend.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: dear percy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212866
Kudos: 29





	dear percy, i like you

dear percy,

i like you. i like you a lot. i don’t think i’ll ever tell you. so i’m just going to try to get all my feelings out on paper.

it’s not like if we ever did end up together that it would be forever. everyone i’ve ever loved is gone. not that i love you or anything. i mean, platonically yeah. i’m glad you’re never going to see this. 

i’m sorry for all the times i’ve made fun of you. you’re really smart and funny and brave and cute and i don’t know how to tell you that without being awkward so i just don’t. but i’m never going to stop calling you seaweed brain so i hope you’re cool with that. you make me feel happy. and wanted. 

i think i really decided that i didn’t hate you when you chose me to go on your quest with you and grover. i’m so grateful you did because that’s all i’d wanted since i was seven. thank you for picking me. you could’ve chosen anyone at camp and you chose me and i don’t know why you did but it made me feel important. even though we almost died many times, it was fun. i never want to go on another quest again after the one’s we’ve been on, but it was fun. traveling across the country and unintentionally blowing things up with you and grover is the best way to bond. 

and that brings me to the great prophecy. i wish you weren’t going to die soon. but maybe the prophecy means something else. you never know with stuff like that. i’d like to think it means something else. because i want you in my future. and that probably sounds really selfish of me but i don’t know how i could live without you. i’m sure i can, but i don’t want to. 

i already lost luke. he’s not dead but he might as well be. i know you hate him but you just don’t know him the way i do. and no, i don’t have a crush on him. yeah, i look up to him, but like a brother. but i don’t want to get into that. anyway, i can’t afford to lose someone else.

you’ve made me a better person. and i know that’s a cliche, but you really have. you pushed me to make amends with my dad, which is something i never thought i’d ever want to do. he actually understands that i’m a person he should be proud of and i think that if i hadn’t reached out like you suggested i do, we wouldn’t be where we are. 

i don’t want to bring up rachel, but i’m going to. i don’t hate her. i know you think i do but i don’t. i just feel like you’re replacing me with someone who isn’t part of our world, someone normal. and that makes me upset. she seems nice, she really does, and i get why you like her. she’s pretty, she’s funny, she’s perfect. but i’m supposed to be your best friend. and i think she likes you. but you clearly can’t see that.

i mean, i kissed you less than a year ago and we never talked about it so i’ve just tried to forget about it but i can’t. i’m sorry if me kissing you made you uncomfortable, i just didn’t want you to die without knowing how i felt about you. or something. i don’t know, it was an impulse thing. i probably should’ve asked you first, but we were in an active volcano surrounded by monsters so what was i supposed to do? thinking back on it, it was really embarrassing. but i’m never going to admit that. 

we’ve been a little iffy the past few months and i think that’s because of rachel and the kiss but i’m sorry. i don’t really like apologizing but i am. i’m sorry if the reason that we haven’t been talking is my fault. i want to make up somehow. 

look, the point is, i like you. i don’t know if you like me. i don’t know if i’ll ever tell you. i don’t know if you’ll die in a few months. but if you ever do read this, you’re amazing. you’re my favorite person. truly. and my biggest fear is losing you again. 

thank you for being here for me. thank you. i love you. please don’t die. 

love,  
annabeth


End file.
